


Feel My Bones Ignite

by WalkOnThroughARedParade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambiguously Underage, F/M, Hattie's Christmas present!, IDK they'd both definitely be old enough in the UK, It's basically just Felix eating out Wendy in a store changing room, Oral Sex, SO, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Technically Room Mate!AU?, You could call it a in-the-distance time stamp I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/WalkOnThroughARedParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the last eight <i>fucking</i> days we’ve gone shopping with Peter and Henry, and then Vidia has dragged you away to do something with her and the lacrosse team.” She made a soft, involuntary noise in the back of her throat, head thumping back against the wall, and felt when Felix’s lips curled up into a smile against her ear.<br/>“We’re good friends.” She forced out when she could breathe again; and he moved back just enough to meet her eyes.<br/>“We need to start being bad ones.”</p>
<p>Or; Next Time Henry And Peter Can Buy Their Own Fucking Presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Bones Ignite

"Okay! Last stop." Wendy rocked on her heels and glanced over at Felix, the barest start to a smirk curling up the corner of her mouth; and he looked between her and the shop they were stood in front of, before dropping his head to conceal his own smile.

Peter's voice was amused from behind them.

"I think we're probably going to pass." He offered, and Felix glanced back at him in time to catch him slide his fingers down Henry's wrist and over his palm until the other boy beamed up at him and interlocked their fingers.

Felix's expression quirked slightly, and Peter smirked back at him.

Wendy just sighed and rolled her eyes, though there was a smile pulling at her lips.

"You've got two hours. Remember to use protection!" She seized Felix's hand to pull him into the lingerie shop they'd paused in front of, the parting glimpse of Henry's red face prompting a grin to spread across hers while her boyfriend rolled his eyes fondly, throwing the blushing teenager a parting, apologetic smile as they went.

Wendy made a bee-line for the back rails, fingers locked firmly on Felix’s. The effort was pointless, as he followed after her happily enough; but it prompted the barest smile to slip across Felix’s face. He smoothed his thumb over her knuckles fondly, and she glanced back at him, something amused and fond creeping into her eyes before they came to a stop and she released him to scan the racks critically.

He took the moment to examine his girlfriend, eyes tracing the gentle arch to her spine, the line of her throat when she gathered all of her hair in one hand, running it through her fist absently.  
He moved up behind her silently, pressing up against her back and pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“I’m guessing this means Christmas shopping is finished with?” He murmured the words into her hair, tone hopeful; and Wendy grinned, resting her hand over the one he had settled on her stomach and interlocking their fingers.

“For everyone else, yes. I reserve my universal right to buy myself some Christmas presents; especially after spending over a week helping the children shop, too.” Felix chuckled softly, and Wendy grinned while she stretched up on her toes to retrieve a set of underwear looking to be comprised entirely of black lace.

The purr of approval Felix made vibrated in his chest and against her back, and her grin widened.

“I still don’t understand how we’re friends with the two people who are probably the worst at gift giving in the history of ever.” She offered nonchalantly, feigning ignorance to the way Felix’s fingers tightened on hers when she picked up another hanger, this one blue.

He growled quietly into her hair, and Wendy barely stifled her soft, pleased giggle.

“Henry wants to buy everyone everything, and Peter doesn’t want to buy anything at all.” Felix muttered, pressing the hand not held in hers to her hip and squeezing gently. Wendy smirked, before humming and cocking her head.

“I think I’m going to try these on.” She offered musingly, hangers dangling from her fingers; and she turned her head to meet Felix’s eyes, widening hers in mock innocence.

“Do you want to come and offer your opinions?” Felix studied her eyes silently for a moment; before wrapping both arms around her waist, lifting her several inches off the ground so she let out a mixture of a shriek and a laugh, before twisting to set her back on her feet facing the changing rooms.

“You know you could have just said yes.” She tipped her head back to breathe the words up at him; and when he scoffed she grinned at him, before starting toward the changing rooms, Felix on her heels.

Wendy swept into the end room, hanging her potential purchases on the hook provided while Felix shut and locked the door.

He leant against it, watching her almost hungrily as she stripped out of her dress and leggings, kicking them off to the side when she was just in her underwear and examining her choices with a tilted head, clearly trying to decide which to try on first.

He liked her best like this; confident and immodest and beautiful.

And off course the lack of clothing was always enjoyed.

“Do you think these rooms are soundproof?” Her response was absent.

“Probably not. Why do you as- _oh_.” Where she’d started to turn, she suddenly found Felix a bare inch from her, slowly crowding her against the wall, his eyes intent on hers. Her back hit the wall behind her and she shivered, before swallowing.

“Felix?” His hands settled on the wall either side of her hips, and when he spoke his voice was low and rough, strained.

“Eight days.” Her toes curled, breath shortening as he closed the distance between them to murmur into her ear.

“For the last eight _fucking_ days we’ve gone shopping with Peter and Henry, and then Vidia has dragged you away to do something with her and the lacrosse team.” She made a soft, involuntary noise in the back of her throat, head thumping back against the wall, and felt when Felix’s lips curled up into a smile against her ear.

“We’re good friends.” She forced out when she could breathe again; and he moved back just enough to meet her eyes.

“We need to start being bad ones.” He stated, voice low and rough; and he dropped his head back down to her level, pressing his lips to hers in a lazy kiss.

Wendy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers twisting into the smattering of corkscrew-curls at the nape of his neck even as she pushed up onto her toes in an effort to deepen the kiss. She felt him smirk against her mouth, before he caught her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently and dragging the softest murmur of a moan from her; a noise he swallowed, licking into her mouth until she opened it to him eagerly, arching against him when his tongue flicked against hers.

He skimmed his fingers up her sides, calluses deliciously rough on her skin even with his feather-light touch, counting the spaces between her ribs until the touch paused just below her bra. Wendy whined softly into his mouth, felt his lips quirk in what was the start of a smile before he curled his fingers so his knuckles rested on her ribs, swept a thumb across the sensitive skin and then nipped at her bottom lip in a silent reprimand.

_Impatient_ , the bite said.

_Tease_ , the whimper he swallowed accused right back.

He slowed their kiss, sucking hard on her bottom lip until it was almost certainly bruised before pressing a warm, open-mouthed kiss to her lips, and then shifting to trail his lips over her jaw, the barest scrape of teeth making her tremble and the grip of her fingers in his hair tighten.

“Such a tease.” She muttered; and she whimpered when he bit down on the curve of her neck, before he soothed the bite with a swipe of his tongue.

“Is that a challenge, love?” Her stomach did an absurd little flip at the pet name, reserved for only when they were both completely alone, and Wendy's grin was all teeth; and Felix smirked as he pressed feather-light kisses down her throat, nipping at the soft skin and soothing the bites with soft kitten-licks in quick succession. He spread a hand over her stomach, trailing his fingers down her torso, mapping out every dip and curve until he paused a bare inch from the line of her underwear.

Her hips twitched toward him; and he pressed her back against the wall, devoting himself to lazily sucking a bruise into the dip of her throat while the hand not holding her still traced absent patterns over her skin, drifting up to linger ever so lightly on the underside of her bra before skimming down to follow the elastic of her underwear, following the jut of her hip and slipping down her thigh.

His fingertips followed a path across her leg, lazy spirals traced on the side of her thigh, across the front; before he paused, taking his hand away to instead go back to press feather light touches to her ribs.

She groaned softly into the air, regretting her persistent need to challenge him.

Felix kept his hand steady on her abdomen, refusing her the instinct of canting her hips toward his. He sucked kisses over her collarbones, not quite hard enough to bruise but with promising flashes of teeth against her skin; and he skimmed his knuckles down her ribs again, more false promises that he'd put his hands somewhere useful, instead of just gravitating toward doing so and then pulling back at the last second.

False, that was, until he hooked his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and scraped his teeth across her collar, drawing a pleased hum from her at the progress. She slipped a hand out of his hair to tug at the hem of his shirt, intending to yank it up and over his head; but he caught her hand before she could, releasing his hold on her hips in favour of stopping her.

The briefest frown settled across Wendy's face, and she opened her mouth to speak; but her 'what' caught in her throat when Felix released the hand he'd stopped in favour of using both hands to tug her underwear off her hips and down her thighs.

Her head thumped back against the wall behind her heavily when he pressed wet, eager kisses down her throat, between her breasts and down the flat plane of her stomach, going to his knees happily and humming against her skin as he shifted.

"Fuck me." She breathed, tangling her fingers back in his hair; and the response he muttered against her hip made her laugh weakly, the sound almost hysterical.

"Not yet." He scattered kisses across her hips and the tops of her thighs between sucking bruises that were sure to turn black and purple into the hollows of her hips, all sharp teeth followed by soft lips; and a moan forced its way from her throat when he gently spread her legs so he could press his lips to the insides of her thighs, her fingers curling and then uncurling in his hair.

She knew if she tried to force him to hurry up and get his mouth on her cunt she'd only have to deal with even more teasing than she'd already asked for; and if that happened she'd _shake apart_.

"I-if - _ah!_ \- if you get us k-kicked out of, of- _fuck_ , of m-my favou-favourite lingerie shop I sw- _swear, fuck, Felix_ , I'll k- I'll kill-" She cut herself off, whimpering loudly when his teeth scraped over the inside of her thigh, _so close_ to where she was so very, _very_ wet and desperate to have his mouth on her; and she felt more than saw him tip his head up to look at her at first, had to make a concentrated effort to regain enough self control to open her eyes where they'd slid shut at some point and look down.

Her brain short circuited when she was faced by Felix's blown pupils, tangled strands of hair hanging in his face as he looked up at her.

He licked his lips, slow and purposeful, and she whined softly, pulling a smirk onto his face.

"Well you'll just have to be quiet then, love, won't you?" His voice was a rough purr, and the shiver that rocketed through her went all the way down her spine, full-bodied and obvious; and Felix grinned up at her, a flash of white teeth and a glint in his eye, before stroking fingertips down the side of her leg until he could grip the back of her knee and lift her leg to rest over his shoulder.

His breath spread over Wendy, warm and wet; and her head dropped back, bottom lip between her teeth.

Felix flicked his tongue against one of the sensitive little bruises he'd sucked onto the inside of her thigh, and pressed a smirk against her skin when she let out a muffled little gasp before just brushing his lips across the crease between her leg and her cunt, breathing heavily and purposefully against her and humming deep in his throat in response to the quiet little whimpers it drew from her.

Wendy released her verging on painful bite on her bottom lip long enough to gasp into the air, chest heaving.

"Fuck, Felix _please_." He grinned to himself between her legs, before dropping ever so slightly and tilting his head, flattening his tongue; and licked her, cunt to clit, torturously slowly.

Wendy could taste blood in her mouth with how hard she bit down on her lip, but it still didn't stop the moan that burst out of her.

Felix spread his lips over her, licking at her clit in languid swipes of his tongue, not quite enough to push her much closer to the edge - as achingly close as she was already, practically dripping from his teasing, panting and moaning above him with her fingers carding through his hair - but enough to keep her trembling beneath his touch. He kept one hand braced against the wall behind her, holding them both steady as he experimented with lazy, flat-tongued licks and tracing abstract patterns with the tip of his tongue, listening to her noises and humming in harmony with them, moaning against her when she tugged particularly hard on his hair. He stroked the knuckles of his free hand down the leg not thrown across his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into her knee with his thumb while he licked across her cunt, drawing a garbled cry of his name out of her; before wrapping his fingers around the back of her knee, and lifting it over his shoulder when he allowed her a momentary reprieve, pressing a close-lipped smile against her when she let out a startled little 'meep!' at suddenly having her weight distributed between Felix and the wall she was leaning heavily against.

One of her arms flew out to the side, searching for some kind of purchase as Felix began his ministrations again, fingers scrabbling against the wall until they closed around the hook her forgotten lingerie was still hanging from, and she could take back a little of her own weight, allowing Felix to adjust her slightly, pressing a thankful kiss to her thigh which made her smile.

Her expression dropped into one of open shock when Felix slid a finger into her, staring blankly at the ceiling as she shuddered.

He kept his lips on her clit as he twisted and curled the finger inside her, though he increased his pace and pressure, pushing her relentlessly toward her orgasm.

He could tell the moment she reached the very edge, the way the muscles in her thighs jumped and her noises suddenly softened, the quietest little whimper creeping out of her while her spine arched and her hips pressed down on his hand as he slipped a second finger into her, licking around them both.

Felix twisted his fingers once, crooked them sharply inside her in a silent command.

Wendy's eyes rolled back in her head and she _sobbed_ his name as she came, harder that she had done since- since-

Since eight days ago, when he'd had her stretched out on his bed, taunt and begging.

Stars danced across the backs of her eyelids, her orgasm reverberating through her very bones while Felix remained between her legs, lapping up everything she gave; and an absent part of her, still capable of conscious thought beyond _Jesus fucking Christ_ , had registered that when she'd come he'd moaned against her, low and loud with a voice like gravel, and _fuck she loved him so much_.

He slipped his fingers out of her as she came down from her high, gently slipping her legs off his shoulders and helping her settle into his lap, leant back so she could rest her head against the wall and study him with soft, pleased eyes.

A smirk spread across his face, and he licked his lips, humming quietly.

She flushed pink, eyes going dark, and watched him lift the fingers that had been inside her to his lips, watched him suck them clean and then lick her off his palm, his eyes remaining locked on hers.

Wendy opened her mouth in an attempt to say something - probably to tell him to fuck off - but all that came out of her was a soft, wanting little mewl that made her flush darken.

Felix chuckled, voice rough and quiet; and she was struck, not for the first time, by the way he could sound so raw and utterly _fucked out_ after having eaten her out, even having not come himself.

He was utterly mad.

She was so, so gone on him.

He shifted forward to press his lips to hers in a lazy, content kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue and privately delighting in the way she pressed a quiet, happy little noise into his mouth when she did so, before pulling back enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"Are you still wanting to try on your underwear?" He expression quirked slightly, amusement lingering in his eyes beyond all the 'fond' and 'content' visible there; and she hummed, before leaning in to skim her lips across his cheek and murmur into his ear.

"Right now, the only thing I really want is to head back to your dorm room so you can fuck me properly." She pulled back, blinking up at him innocently, all wide storm-grey eyes and fluttering eyelashes, and he grinned back at her.

God he was in love with this girl.

Felix helped her step back into her clothes, taking moments to brush his fingertips over her skin and murmur into her ear so she'd blush and grin; and when they walked out they completely ignored the horrified stare of the trainee girl who had been on duty to watch the changing rooms and the scandalised look a handful of the customers sent them.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this seemed unrealistic to you that's probably because I am very much a virgin and it therefore probably is. So. Y'know.  
> Oh God it's been years since I wrote heterosexual smut Hattie I'm so sorry if this is awful.


End file.
